


Shave

by TheSparrow93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, baby face paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: Hershel has never seen Paul without his beard. What happens when Paul has to shave it off?





	Shave

**Author's Note:**

> This came about because of Tom's new look and watching too many videos of babies seeing their dads without beards. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own like always.

Paul had been there from the moment Hershel was born. He was at Maggie's side from the first contraction and didn’t leave it until long after the boys first cries echoed through Hilltop. Maggie had appreciated it, those first days with the baby had been tough. 

Paul had found Maggie silently crying many times staring down into the amazing face of her son. The face that was so much like Glenn’s it broke everyone’s heart just a bit. Paul never commented on it, he would always just swoop in and take the baby while waving her off to nap or shower or just get a moment to herself. 

Daryl had been there too; he was honestly the best with the boy. Daryl had a thing with kids, especially babies that made Paul love him all the more. Daryl would gladly take on any dirty diaper after Maggie had been up all night with Hershel. Daryl didn’t care about the spit up or claw like baby nails squeezing into his skin when the boy would cry. 

By the time Hershel was a year it was like he had three full time parents, not the mention that the whole colony was hands on with him. For Hershel though, after his mama he only had eyes for his uncles. Paul was a bit smug that he seemed to favor the ninja just the slightest over the redneck. Paul knew it was likely because of his beard and long hair that Hershel loved to tug at, but he would take any win he could get. 

Paul and Daryl had been away for a few days, just a normal scouting mission but they hadn’t found much. There had been a small market that was shockingly still fairly untouched. They didn’t get much from it, since all the food was long expired. However, the toiletry and first-aid section had been a bit more giving. 

One of Paul’s saddle bags was full of razors, toothbrushes, various lotions and bandages. Daryl mounted his bike as Paul swung up on his horse, the late morning sun hanging over their heads. Daryl cranked his bike, “Ready to head home?” 

Paul shifted his sword into the sheath attached to his saddle before nodding with a grin, “Definately, you need a shower.” 

Daryl snorted as Paul snapped his reigns and turned his mare toward the direction of Hilltop, “Thems fighting words, cowboy.” 

“I’m not scared of any hells angel wannabe.” Paul stuck his tongue out at Daryl as the man zipped past him, flipping him off as he went. 

They hadn’t gone out far, just down more random back roads so it was only a few hours before they were almost to the colony. Daryl had stayed a bit ahead, his bike far faster than Paul’s horse but also much louder. So, usually if any walkers were drawn to the sound there would be enough of a gap between them for Daryl to take it out with his bow. 

It wasn’t a fool proof plan of course, especially when a herd was wandering around. Like the one that almost soundlessly came staggering out on their left. Daryl killed his bike, swinging his bow off its mount behind him with a curse. 

There was only just about two dozen of the undead stumbling onto the asphalt. Paul slid his sword free as he gave his horse a small kick, she picked up her pace as swung the blade through a first two walkers that got in his range. 

Paul guided the mare through the grabbing hands and snapping jaws easily as bolts whipped around him into skulls. It looked to be an easy clear until suddenly Paul was snapped back, he toppled off his saddle and the horse didn’t stop as he fell to the ground. He grunted as he managed to roll with the impact but his sword at clattered out of his grip. 

Paul whipped around to see a walker that was far fresher than most of the others scrambling on the ground. Its hand tangled in the tail of his coat wear it had somehow gotten a grip on the leather. Paul slammed his boot into its forehead, it stalled but the bone had yet to rot enough for it to be a killing blow. 

“Move yer ass, Paul!” Daryl shouted as he waded through the remaining walkers. 

“I think I’ve heard that before,” Paul joked as he brought his boot heel down on the walker's skull again, this time it went still. Paul barely had time to breathe before a flailing shadow fell across him, “Oh, fuck.” 

Paul caught the walker before it’s snapping teeth met his face. His fingers sunk into its skin as its clumsy hands smacked at his coat covered torso. Paul shoved it back to arm's length, its face swollen with fluid or pus as it flopped on top of him. Paul saw the bolt slid into its skull like butter but his eyes slammed closed as the impacted seemed to make its face explode. 

Paul wanted to gag as what turned out to be pus covered his face, but he couldn’t even open his eyes yet much less his mouth. He flung the lifeless body aside as boots came pounding up to him. Paul sat up, not even daring to breathe as he tore his bandana from his neck and scrubbed it over his eyes and mouth. 

“Ya alright, darlin?” Daryl crouched at his side, the herd cleared and he dug his own bandana out of his back pocket. 

Paul did gag as his mouth was cleared of gelatinous fluid that smell like death left to bake in the sun for a month. Daryl rubbed at his beard and hair but the pus was so thick it was just smearing in worse. Paul blinked his eyes open with a groan, “I’ve been better.” 

“Ya have definitely smelled better,” Daryl snorted as Paul punched him in the shoulder, “C’mon, ya need a shower.” 

“You think you’re so cute.” Paul pout as he gave up trying to wipe the rest of the goop off and climbed up onto his horse after collecting his sword. She had returned to his side after noticing he had fallen, though she had been little help. 

Daryl started his bike with a chuckle, “Looking better than you right now.” 

Paul didn’t dare stick his tongue out again so he settled for Daryl’s signature move, flipping him off as he took off at a gallop for home. 

\------------ 

“DARYL! COME HERE!” Paul shouted from the bathroom, where he had been for the last almost hour. 

When they had arrived back at Hilltop Paul hadn’t said a word. He just dismounted his horse, slapping the reigns into Eduardo’s hands, who had to cover a slight cough at the sight and smell coming from Paul. Paul had gone straight to the trailer and right into the shower. 

Daryl was left to unload their finds and tell everyone why Paul was currently stinking worse than a walker. Daryl just shook his head when he got back and Paul was still in the bathroom. He simply kicked off his boots and got to work cleaning their weapons. He looked up at the shout and hurried into the small room. 

“What’s wrong?” Daryl swung the door open to find Paul in his underwear at the sink. 

His hair was still dripping and combed back from his face that was scrunched up like he wanted to cry. Paul was rubbing his beard brush over his cheeks and chin; Daryl see the beard oil Paul loved open on the sink. 

“It still stinks, babe,” Paul groaned as he tossed his brush down, “The smell came out of my hair but my beard still reeks.” 

“It can’t be that bad,” Daryl rubbed his hand down his back as he came to his side. Daryl leaned in and took a deep inhale of the whiskers on Paul’s chin. Instead of the usual aroma of vanilla and lavender from Paul’s oil Daryl got a nose full of rot, “Good lord!” 

“I told you. What am I going to do, Daryl?” Paul looked so defeated that Daryl leaned over and kissed his cheekbone, pointedly above his beard. 

Daryl said nothing as he opened the medicine cabinet and gestured inside. On the middle shelf sat a razor and can of shaving cream that was Daryl’s. He didn’t like having a full beard like Paul so he shaved once every few weeks when his goatee got too scraggly. 

Paul looked at the razor before sighing deeply and picking it up, “I guess I have no choice.” 

Paul banished Daryl from the room while he did the deed. Daryl was a bit nervous as he waited. Paul had never shaved his beard in the whole time he had known him. Paul keep his facial hair nice and trimmed but not too short. It was about twenty more minutes before the bathroom door opened and he came out. 

Daryl had been back on the couch, their blades perfectly cleaned and he was working on oiling the strings of his bow. Daryl looked up and honest to god gasped making Paul roll his eyes, “Shut up.” 

Paul’s bare cheeks flushed and Daryl didn’t know his jaw line was that sharp. His lips always had looked full to Daryl but now they really drew the eye. Daryl didn’t know his chin had such a pretty roundness to it but it still had a defined strength as well. 

Daryl got up walking over to Paul who was rubbing at his now scruff free neck. Daryl reached up and ran his fingertips over the smooth length of Paul’s jaw then up his cheek to the now more noticeable laugh lines that came down around his eyes. Daryl couldn’t help noticing how much younger he looked with his clean-shaven face. 

“I like it, it suits ya,” Daryl leaned forward to kiss the skin of Paul’s jaw for the first time. Paul’s lips arched up into a smile and Daryl’s stomach fluttered at the sight of fucking dimples and he had to kiss those too, “Alright, Maggie is expectin’ us fer dinner. Get dressed.” 

Paul didn’t argue but he could see that Paul wasn’t very happy about going out beardless. Maybe it was a kind of security blanket in facial hair form but they both knew in a few days it would be growing back in. At least his face didn’t smell like a walker anymore. Paul twisted his hair up into a bun before they headed out, if he was showing off his new baby face he was going to do it right. 

Gasps were the common reaction among the colony as they headed into Barington house. Hilltop had community dinners but Maggie was often too busy to join. The three of them and Hershel would sit on the couch in her office, their plates on the coffee table between them most nights. 

Their food was already set up when they got there with Maggie standing at her desk scribbling something on a piece of paper. She didn’t look up as they came in, “Hey guys, good to see y’all are back in one piece.” 

Daryl snorted at the words getting an elbow from Paul as Maggie turned with a smile. Her jaw dropped as she took in Paul’s face and the ninja chuckled as he touched his cheek, “Walker gunk and beard hair don’t mix apparently.” 

Maggie laughed as she came over to cup his smooth face, “I guess not, but you look great.” 

“Don’t get used to it.” Paul winked and she smacked his cheek lovingly before they moved over to sit with their food. 

Hershel had been busy with his toy but got up when he spotted Daryl. Daryl scooped the boy up when he toddled over to him, “Hey bubba, miss me?” 

Hershel snuggled into his chest with a happy squeal as Daryl pet his hair and back. Daryl sat down next to Paul who teased, “You know he missed me more, c’mere Hershel.” 

Hershel snapped up at his voice and turned to reach for him but froze as he got a good look at Paul. Daryl handed Hershel over to Paul, the boy blinking at him and leaning back a bit. 

“What’s wrong, bud?” Paul asked as Hershel squinted at him and reached to rub tiny hands over his chin and cheek, “Do you not recognize me?” 

Hershel stared a moment longer before his face scrunched up with a cry. Paul gasped as Hershel started to full on cry, “Oh no, love, no. It’s me, it’s Uncle Jesus.” 

“Aww, baby.” Maggie was trying not to laugh her son screamed in Paul’s face. Daryl was doubled over as Paul bounced the boy and rubbed his back. 

“It’s okay, I’ll grow it back,” Hershel let Paul pull him to his chest, Paul reaching back to let his hair loose and it fell down around the boy. He calmed a bit as he toyed with the familiar locks, Paul sighing as he rubbed his cheek against Hershel’s hair, “I’ll be back to normal soon, bud, promise.” 

Hershel stopped crying after a bit but he kept looking out the corner of his eye distrusting at Paul as they ate dinner. Maggie shook her head at her boy's reaction, “I guess you could say not all baby faces are baby approved.” 

Paul groaned rolling his eyes as Daryl nearly choked with laughter. It was going to be a rough next couple weeks until his beard grew back completely.

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I have written in a while, hope it was any good. Leave a comment, I love talking to y'all!


End file.
